shining_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Here are the episodes of the childrens show "Shining Time Station", all of them aired in 1989. ''A Place Unlike Any Other Episode #1 Stacy reopens Shining Time Station after being closed for a very long time. Does it Bite? Episode #2 Tanya meets Mr. Conductor for the first time and become friends with him. Matt learns to overcome his fear and realizes that he should not be afraid of Harry. And the Band Played Off Episode #3 Stacy made a mistake on the train schedule. This causes a train passenger to miss his train, and he gets very upset. Matt, Tanya and Mr. Conductor helped Stacy and made her realize that people often make mistakes, as long as they learn from them. Pitching In and Helping Out Episode #4 Mr. Conductor shows the kids that a lot of nice things can be made with a ball of string. The kids use it to make decorations and help Schemer tie his shoes. Show and Yell Episode #5 Matt and Tanya did a puppet show. It was not a success at first, but with the help of Harry, Stacy and Mr. Conductor, the kids learn that they should always try their best and never give up. Faith, Hope, and Anxiety Episode #6 The kids are sad because Harry could not take them fishing. Stacy cheers them up and told them not to let this disappointment ruin their day. Agree to Disagree Episode #7 Matt wants to read a book, but Tanya wants him to play. They get into an argument. They learn that they can do different things and still be friends. Whistle While You Work Episode #8 Schemer thinks that little jobs are not important. This causes him to have some problems and he later learns to take more responsibility. Two Old Hands Episode #9 Mr. Conductor does not want to talk to Harry because he is afraid that Harry will not like him. Matt and Tanya encouraged Mr. Conductor to prepare a surprise birthday party for Harry. Happy Accidents Episode #10 Matt and Tanya learn the importance of being careful to avoid accidents. Ring in the Old Episode #11 Matt and Tanya learn to appreciate old people and realize that old people have a lot to share with young people. Finders Keepers Episode #12 Matt and Tanya found a saxophone in the lost and found. When the concerned owner of the saxophone comes to the station to look for the instrument, the kids learn that it is wrong to take something that belongs to someone else. Impractical Jokes Episode #13 Schemer likes to play jokes on people. When one of his jokes backfires, he learns that some times are better than others to play jokes. Just Wild about Harry's Workshop Episode #14 Schemer wants to turn Harry's workshop into a snack bar. When his arcade broke down, he learns how important the workshop is. He realizes that without the workshop, Harry cannot fix his arcade. Promises, Promises Episode #15 When Stacy was absent, Schemer bought many arcade items and turned the station into an amusement park. Later, Stacy gets in trouble with J.B. King, who wants to close the station. Word's Out Episode #16 As a follow-up to Promises, Promises, the railroad has reduced how many trains stop at the station, and everybody is concerned that the station would be forced to close. Midge Smoot comes and convinces the people to realize how important the station is. Too Many Cooks Episode #17 Schemer uses the wrong ingredients to make a sandwich spread for the mayor's party. The mayor got mad at Schemer, so Stacy and the kids help Schemer prepare a new sandwich spread. Mapping it Out Episode #18 Matt and Tanya go on a train ride without telling anyone. This causes Harry and Stacy to worry. The kids learn that they must always tell an adult where they are going. Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night Episode #19 Everybody camps out at the station at night. Schemer's plan to scare everyone backfires, but he has another trick up his sleave. Is This the End? Episode #20 Shining Time Station is going to close down, but in the end, it is saved. `Tis a Gift'' Episode # 21 Saint Nicholas vists Shining Time Station. Characters #*Mr. Conductor #*Matthew Jones #*Tanya Cupper #*Stacy Jones #*Harry Cupper #*Schemer #*Mr. Nicholas #*J.B. King #*Midge Smoot #*Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger #Juke Box Band #*Rex #*Tex #*Tito #*Grace #*Didi